


Breeding Ground: A Little Bit Closer

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Incubus Harry Potter, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Chloe Decker encounters an Incubus who lets all of her sexual desires come true. Part of the MILFs of May 2018, first posted on my blog on May 24th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Chloe Decker
Series: Breeding Ground [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 18





	Breeding Ground: A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 24th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Just a Bit Closer(Chloe Decker from Lucifer)**

A deep breath comes from Chloe Decker when she finds her back against the wall, in both of the figurative and literal sense. The Detective looks into the green eyes of the man who corners her. He’s hungry and to be honest, the more Chloe gazes upon this marvel of a man, the more she undresses him with her eyes. She’s practically drooling at the thought of being with him, and she cannot keep her legs apart at the subconscious thought of being with him. 

  
“You’re...an incubus.”

  
Chloe is not scared, although she’s intrigued. She finds the jacket she wears slipping off of her and he smiles and backs off from her. She’s wearing nothing other than a black tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans. Her nipples betray the arousal she feels. 

  
“Luci told me you would be fun.”

  
The powerful demon licks his lips and Chloe finds herself spellbound to say the very least. There’s so many thoughts entering her mind, so many perverted ideas. 

  
Luci, Luci, she put this Incubus up to this, didn’t she? She truly is the devil, in all matter of the word. Chloe’s heart beats a little bit faster when his strong hand caresses her cheek. She finds herself more drawn to him than anything ever before. His lips move closer towards her. 

  
“Chloe...such a beautiful name...for such a beautiful women.”

  
“And yet I don’t know yours.”

  
He kisses her jawline and then moves down to nibble her neck.

  
“Hadrian...although my friends call me Harry...perhaps if we become friendly enough...you can as well.”

  
Hadrian cups her face and moves to give Chloe a more proper kiss. One the sexy woman eagerly returns, putting her hands on the back of his midnight hair and moving into his mouth, rotating her tongue deep into his mouth, trying to taste the inside of his mouth. 

  
He moves Chloe back onto the bed and she takes a deep breath. Without any prompting whatsoever, Chloe removes her shirt to reveal her black bra and toned body. Hadrian brushes a finger down her abs and makes Chloe moan. He leans in and kisses her one more time. 

  
“You want to know what I like about MILFs?”

  
He helps Chloe out of her pants and reveals her stunning legs and matching set of panties. Hadrian eyes up her body like a particular juicy piece of meat. That is going to be really fun.

  
“They require no training whatsoever.”

  
Hadrian leans in and kisses her. This time, Chloe is the more aggressive partner for the kiss, sucking on Hadrian’s lower lipa and rotating her tongue into his mouth. Hadrian rocks in and makes sure Chloe’s entire mind and body becomes one with him. The intense makeout session continues with these two, Hadrian moving all over her body with his hands. 

  
Chloe breaths in and breaths out, making sure Hadrian’s tongue roams into the perfect point. She sucks on it and Hadrian release it. 

  
“I’m overdressed….”

  
Something primal hits Chloe when she rips Hadrian’s shirt off of him and exposes his muscular chest. She rolls a hand over his chest and then his abs before forcefully removing his belt and allowing it to drop on the ground. His pants fly off and his boxer shorts drop to the ground. 

  
Before her very eyes, Chloe comes face to face with the biggest, thickest, best cock she can imagine. It’s extremely long and also thicker than her wrist. Chloe puts her hand down onto it.

  
“How is this going to fit in me?”

  
Hadrian grabs her by the back of the head and forces her back into his gaze.

  
“With practice and with patience, my lovely lady.”

  
Her bra comes off and Hadrian attacks her perky tits, sucking on them. His mouth grabs the succulent flesh bags and Chloe’s labored moaning only increases. 

  
“You touch me just right….”

  
Hadrian pulls down her panties and reveals her soaked sex. She just has the barest amount of hair on her pussy and Hadrian has to rub it to increased her eat. 

  
“Just to let you know ,you haven’t had your pussy truly eaten until you’ve been eaten out by an Incubus.”

  
Her legs spread and Hadrian buries his face between Chloe’s succulent thighs. He goes down deep and eats her out. Chloe holds the back of Hadrian’s head and pumps her hips ever so close into his face. Chloe lets out a couple of hungry moans and encourages him to go in deeper inside of her. 

  
“F-fuck.”

  
Chloe’s eyes shift into the back of her head. He’s really getting in deep and touching all of the places inside of her. He’s getting her nice and wet, and after her first look at his cock, Chloe realizes she’s going to need to get all of the help she can get after being eaten out from him. 

  
This is one of the best feelings imaginable. He’s sucking in, getting in deep, drawing her juices from him. Chloe repeatedly bucks her hips off of the bed and encourages her lover to go one or two steps behind what he’s been doing in the past. She’s completely horny and about ready to spurt. 

  
The hornier she gets, the more juicy she is and Hadrian enjoys drinking the essence from these women. He makes sure to leak a little power back into her, to make her a long lasting conquest. Incubi who drain a victim of everything and leave them nothing, are short sighted and foolish. Hadrian enjoys making his lovers dependent on him and wanting more, so he can feast on them again and again. 

  
The Incubus repeatedly rolls his tongue into Chloe and tastes her honey. It’s very sweet and he cannot sample nearly enough. He can feel her about ready to climax and Hadrian’s now burying himself as deep inside of her as humanly possible, driving the tip of his tongue into her pussy. 

  
Chloe clamps down onto the back of his head. She wants this, she wants this so bad, and Chloe can taste it as well. Just as well as he’s tasting her and drinking from her warm juice box. Chloe shifts up and lets her loins do the talking ,spilling in an endless wave of lust. 

  
She lost all sense of coherency and the ability to speak. Words are not necessary, rather actions speak for everything. And then give Hadrian full control over her loins. 

  
Suddenly, it hits Chloe, a rush fills her body. An orgasm more powerful than all of the others, showing that they were just small scale in nature. He manipulates her pleasure centers like a puppet on a string. Not just hitting her G-spot, in the hands of the Incubus, her entire body is just one big G-Spot. 

  
Chloe collapses to the bed. Breathing heavily like she’s running a marathon. The Incubus rises up and it feels like a baseball bat is rubbing against the inside of her leg. She realizes that it’s Hadrian’s cock. 

  
Those emerald eyes of the powerful magical creature just smiles. Chloe spreads her legs as far as possible, showing an amount of flexibility one has to appreciate. Not to mention the willingness to take this woman tamer of a cock deep inside of her orifice and get fucked until she can barely stand. 

  
“I want you...I’m wet...give it to me…”

  
The first couple of inches slide into Chloe and she howls in pleasure. It’s already making her feel pleasure.

  
“Damn, are you sure that you’re a mother?”

  
“Yes...yes...it’s just that you’re so fucking big!”

  
Hadrian does not waste a single breath disputing that fact. He holds onto Chloe, looking down into her beautiful face. Her hair is wild with pleasure and Hadrian adds two more inches into her. He slowly allows her lips to engulf him, her warm folds squeezing against him. Her inner walls beckoning him. Hadrian pushes a far bit more deeper inside of her. 

  
“Only six inches. And I can see your eyes watering.”

  
Determination hits Chloe. She’ll be ruined for anything and anyone else, but she does not care. She needs as much inside of her as possible. 

  
“More.”

  
Chloe wraps her legs around him, digging the heels of her feet into his ass in encouragement. Hadrian hits her with the proper point, working his cock into her body. He thrusts up and drives down into her. His manhood filling her tight hole nad making Chloe softly cry in enhanced pleasure. He’s now making her thrust her hips up and take more of his thick, throbbing cock into her body. 

  
She really is losing everything and just becoming one with him. Hadrian holds onto her thighs and rocks into her body. Chloe stretches her wet walls down onto him, clamping down tight onto him. She releases Hadrian from her soft womanly lips and allows him to take a deeper, more intense plunge inside of her. 

  
Eight inches deep and still more than enough outside of her hole. Hadrian holds Chloe down onto the ground and hammers her repeatedly into the bed. She clutches onto the sheets briefly and then clutches onto him.

  
The momentum building up in the loins of Chloe Decker towards her incoming orgasm with the powerful fae’s cock inside of her makes her just bubble to the surface. He works into her and Chloe open’s up. It’s almost like some magical force is pushing her walls beyond its previously established bounds. 

  
The visual of the stunning MILF squirming, twisting, and dripping with sweat on the bed makes Hadrian only drive further into the lovely woman. Chloe clutches onto him tightly and releases his massive throbbing organ from her. He pushes so far deep into her that Chloe feels him going deep inside of her. 

  
“Time for you to feel the fruits of this. Time for you to feel your body size up with pleasure. Feel it get warm as he you reach your release. And then, when you reach the highest peak, you’re going to cum for me.”

  
The words make Chloe lock on tighter as Hadrian works into her body with precision and with force. He slams as far into her as humanly possible. Chloe clutches onto him and Hadrian holds on tight, molesting her body in every single way possible. His cock goes into her. 

  
She keeps squirming underneath him. Sure enough, he’s deeper in her than Chloe ever thinks possible and there’s a small part of her who wonders if she can get just a little bit more. 

  
“Greedy...but I’ll allow it.”

  
The Incubus’s monster cock jams deep into Chloe. The green eyes of the once Boy-Who-Lived gazes upon her body, it thrashing and picking up intense momentum. 

  
“How many….have you tamed?”

  
“Lost count centuries again.”

  
Chloe’s body trembles underneath his touch. He plays with her breasts, them just being another toy for his amusement. He knows the exact points to touch her. The attack underneath her ear lobe by a tongue which extends far further than it should engages Chloe in a lustful moan. 

  
He slides as far into her. His balls sliding against the base of her wet pussy. It gives Chloe a very prolific hint of what is about ready to happen to her. She pushes her legs against his back and encourages Hadrian not to let up on her. 

  
Him not letting up on her just makes Chloe cum constantly. His engorged prick slides as far into Chloe’s moist canal as humanly possible, closing onto him. Chloe holds onto the back of his neck and moans as loud as possible. She scratches his lower back and gets closer. 

  
“Take it to me...big boy.”

  
Hadrian takes it to her already. She’s a wet mess and succumbing to his cock with a constant wave of energy crashing through them. Hadrian holds her hips and rocks into her on the bed. Chloe clutches him around his ass and pulls him into her. She stretches a little bit further and Hadrian pulls out of her before smashing into her as hard as possible. 

  
Chloe shakes underneath him, and Hadrian pulls her off of the bed. He goes into her, making Chloe’s eyes just close shut and make her moan. He’s working her over and getting her closer. 

  
“One more time...and then it will be my turn.”

  
The sensations make Chloe lose all sense of time. She just becomes one big roller coaster of highs and lows, the orgasm taking her the peak before sending her hurtling down. Her pussy juices and allows Hadrian to push more that monster into her. She’s going to be sore for days, or weeks to come, but the pleasure she feels right now is sure worth it. 

  
Chloe’s an amazing lay, making sure to grip onto his cock with fury, and squeeze him, making Hadrian just drink in everything she’s feeling. The tantric energy building between the lovers ranks as the highest delicacy for the Incubus.

  
“I hope you don’t leave me...drained.”

  
“Well...nearly...but you’ll live to take my cock another day.”

  
Chloe can live without, getting fucked senseless until she’s taken to the edge. The ultimate thrill rocks her body, and Hadrian constantly fills Chloe up with more thrusts until she loses it one more time. 

  
The sopping warmth and the peak arousal, the taste of countless orgasms makes the Incubus ready to give Chloe his final gift. He spreads her far and wide, repeatedly driving into her. She craves only one thing now, his cock between his legs, and cum inside of her. 

  
Hadrian prepares to anoint Chloe’s womb with his potent seed. He makes sure her body is at peak fertility before spilling his load inside of her.

  
The first rush of seed coats Chloe on on the inside and hits her nerve endings with a thousand little blasts of pleasure. Chloe holds onto Hadrian, allowing him to hammer into her constantly gushing pussy. She orgasms seven times in succession before he’s even close to being done with Chloe. 

  
The way she likes it, she’s entered a state of pure bliss and there’s nothing that will ever top it again, other than being with Hadrian. 

  
The dripping, utterly fucked, body of Chloe Decker collapses when Hadrian finishes his filling of her body. She’s full of so much cum, her stomach bulges, and even then, it drains out of her. 

  
Hadrian pulls away to admire his handiwork. He leaves Chloe a dripping mess. 

  
“Thanks, Harry.”

  
He smiles at her, he supposes that they are familiar enough that Hadrian can allow her to use the name. Hadrian leans down and kisses Chloe’s succulent lips, nibbling on them, and causing her to sigh. 

  
“Any time.”

  
Hadrian runs a finger down her body and leaves Chloe to lie in a pool of their combined juices. He snaps his fingers and a blanket appears on her. 

  
Chloe drifts off to sleep, her pussy still feeling the imprint of his large cock, and a big smile on her face. 

  
Hadrian picks up his cell phone. A picture of a blonde woman in a barely there red negligence, making a blowjob face and come hither eyes appears on his cell phone next to the camera. 

  
“Morningstar.”

  
**“Did you hit it, sir?”**

**End.**


End file.
